supernannyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Minyon Family
Episode summary Jo visits the Minyon family in Douglasville, Georgia. Danielle (aged 26) and Frank (aged 29) have two children, 7-year old Frank Patrick and unruly 4-year old Skyler. Skyler rules the house with her violent temper tantrums and demands. In addition, father Frank favors Skyler and refuses to discipline her, while Frank Junior feels left out because of Skyler's violent temper tantrums. Can Jo help this family? Minyon Family/Transcript Recap Observation Jo arrives at the Minyon house at 6:15 since they have issues with the mornings. Danielle goes back and forth in between the kids' bedrooms to wake them. She tells Skyler that "the cops will come and take Mommy away" if Skyler does not go to school (never mind that this is incorrect since she is only 4 and no child not yet in kindergarten or in some states, first grade is legally required to be at school). Skyler is hardly awake when she throws a tantrum. Danielle struggles to get her daughter dressed. Danielle then proceeds to physically dress Frank Patrick. Frank meanwhile slowly gets ready for work and does something on his laptop until Danielle brings him in since Skyler wants her daddy to dress her. While Danielle deals with Skyler, Frank Patrick makes and eats his own breakfast and gets himself on the bus. Danielle drives Skyler to preschool without shoes on or her teeth brushed. After school Jo asks Frank Patrick if he gets much time with his parents, which he does not. Jo soon witnesses a Minyon-style time out. Danielle physically holds Skyler down in the chair. Skyler hits her mother, Danielle hits her back. Frank removes himself and plays a video game downstairs while Danielle deals with Skyler. Danielle ends up giving in, hugging her daughter instead of disciplining her. Frank feels like Skyler can do no wrong and and everything she does his cute. Frank Patrick however is pushed away when he attempts to hug his father. But Frank feels like this is how a father is supposed to interact with his son. The parents organize a BBQ for friends. Skyler refuses to say hello and Frank Patrick plays video games. Skyler and Frank Patrick are required to hug everyone goodbye. Teaching begins Jo brings in her routine and rules. Jo wants Frank to do homework with Frank Patrick every day. Jo also brings in a reward chart with tokens. Skyler melts down when Danielle makes dinner. Jo coaches her in dealing with Skyler, but that does not go over well with Skyler who hits her mother. Skyler ends up on the Naughty Chair. It takes Skyler an hour and a half to do her time and apologize to Danielle. Frank Patrick does well with the Rise and Shine technique, but Skyler refuses to cooperate. Jo assists Danielle with Skyler, who digs her heels in. Eventually Skyler does end up dressing herself and they make it to school on time. Jo works on socialization with Skyler to show Skyler how to be polite. Jo works with the parents next by using the chalk circle to show them how their children feel when their personal space is violated. Jo introduces a feelings chart for Frank Patrick before leaving for a few days. With Jo gone, Danielle struggles with Rise and Shine with Skyler. Skyler ends up going to school in her pajamas with her clothes in her bookbag. Homework time with Frank and Frank Patrick causes tension. Frank ends up sending Frank Patrick to time out for the way he writes his A's during homework. He even calls his son a "whiny little brat". Once he gets out of time out, Frank Patrick puts a sad face on his feelings chart. DVD meeting At the DVD meeting Jo points out that the parents are overusing the tokens. Jo confronts Frank about the abusive way he speaks to Frank Patrick. Reinforcement Jo has Frank and Frank Patrick talk about Frank Patrick's feelings chart. Frank even apologizes to his son. When family comes over, Skyler willingly greets and even hugs the visitors. Once the party is over Jo hugs the entire family goodbye and leaves for good. Videos Minyon Family - Full episode on YouTube Family Names *Grandma Minyon Born 1934 *Frank Minyon Born 1975 or 1976 (Dad) *Danielle Minyon Born 1979 (Mom) *Frank Patrick Minyon Born 1997 (Boy) *Skyler Minyon Born 2001 (Girl) *Unknown Cat (Danielle and Frank's Cat possibly) Trivia * This is Supernanny's first time in Georgia. * They have a pet cat probably (Unknown Gender)Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres Category:Naughty Chair Episodes Category:Rise & Shine Episodes Category:Socialization Episodes Category:Families with Two Children Category:Ignored Children Episodes Category:Chalk Circle Episodes Category:Reward Chart Episodes Category:Feelings Chart Episodes Category:Preschooler Episodes Category:School Age Children Episodes Category:Episodes in Georgia Category:Episodes with emotional meltdowns/tantrums Category:Episodes with timeout tantrums Category:Episodes with Children Expelled from School Category:Spanking episodes Category:Spankings Category:Episodes with Abusive Parents Category:Episodes with tantrum kids Category:US Episodes Category:Episodes with Bella Dancerella Ballet Bar Category:Family with pets Category:Episodes with Loud Parents Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Children Category:Episodes with Disrespectful Parents Category:Episodes with School Tantrums Category:Episodes with Ignored Children Category:Episodes with tantruming youngsters Category:Grandparent Episodes Category:Worst family Episodes